


Mistletoe Mishap

by dreamsofdramione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fluff, Snarky Banter, magical mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: When Ginny Weasley finds herself trapped under magical mistletoe, none other than a certain blond prat wanders into its clutches.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idreamofdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofdraco/gifts).



> Merry Christmas [idreamofdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofdraco/pseuds/idreamofdraco)! Hope you enjoy this little taste of Drinny!

The party, like many others she’d been to over the years, was positively dreadful. Being a professional Quidditch player may have seemed like the life of luxury to many, but for Ginny Weasley, youngest of the brood, fame was something she wasn’t sure she’d ever truly become accustomed to. Her team, the Holyhead Harpies, had won, clinching a narrow win over the Falmouth Falcons just a few hours earlier. All of her teammates were well past buzzed, shouting and chanting and celebrating their success, but Ginny was uncharacteristically glum. 

It had been years since she’d seen her ex, Harry Potter, even longer still since she’d felt even the faintest flutter of adoration for her childhood sweetheart, but watching his tongue tangle with Luna Lovegood’s only a few feet away had a riotous rage bubbling deep in her gut. 

The nerve of them! Coming to  _ her _ team’s victory party and snogging like children for the whole world to see!

Tipping back her plastic cup, she relished in the burn of the firewhisky as it snaked down her throat, sizzling down every centimeter of its decent. People were packed like sardines in the upscale flat, pushing and prodding each other as she moved through the crowd.

The kitchen was in sight, just a few more steps and she’d cross over the threshold to refill her drink. The threshold was strangely empty, but the pleasant thrum of firewhiskey buzzing her veins distracted her from any semblance of comprehension as to  _ why _ there might be an opening in an otherwise overcrowded sea of people. Only one more step and she’d be free of the swaying throng of people. 

Inching forward, she froze in the doorframe, furrowing her brow as she tried to move again to no avail. Huffing out an irritated breath, Ginny looked around, and bugger it all, found bloody magical mistletoe hanging just above her. Unlike the muggle mistletoe her father was fond of bringing home at the holidays, magical mistletoe wasn’t merely a suggestion for two people to kiss, but rather a force to be reckoned with. Any witch or wizard that found themselves directly under the troublesome plant would be stuck there until they completed a satisfactory kiss. 

“Bloody fucking shite,” she grumbled, crushing the red cup in her fingers and looking around for someone to help her out. Turned toward the party, she missed the intrusion of someone stalking up behind her. Only when a firm shoulder bumped her own did she realize that he’d entered the space as well.

“Weaselette,” he drawled, and a shiver ran up her spine because no fucking way was he standing in the small space with her. 

Clenching her jaw, she spun around, met with silver eyes dancing with mirth and a sly smirk curled on his thin lips. Hair tousled  _ just so _ , and robes fit to his exact shape like a glove, he was a vision in all black. Unlike most of the people at the party, he looked as though he could slip into an office or a gala in a second and fit right in. 

“Ferret.” Pursing her lips, Ginny took stock of the situation. Whether he realized it or not, he’d stepped into the area and wouldn’t be allowed out until they shared a kiss, and despite the way her nerves frazzled at the idea of kissing the blond git, she couldn’t shake the way a pressure built in her chest at the handsome wizard crowding her in the tiny space. “Do you realize what you’ve just done?” One pale blond brow quirked as he tilted his head. No, apparently he did not. Sighing, Ginny reached up to card thin fingers through her fiery locks. “Look up, prat.”

What was only the twist of his lips a moment before grew into a salacious grin as Draco took one step forward, pressing his chest against hers and backing her up into the frame of the doorway. “Well, well, well red, looks like we should do something about that.”

No sense in wasting another moment, she decided. Summoning every ounce of Gryffindor courage she could muster, Ginny leaned up on the tips of her toes and pressed her mouth to his. She’d expected a bit of resistance, or possibly some other snarky remark, but instead, she was met with a force she couldn’t quite name, a passion in the way his lips slid over his as firm hands landed on her hips. Chests pressed together, she could feel the thump of his heart beating against her own and she forgot, for just a moment, that the talented lips doing wicked things to her resolve belonged to blond git she’d only ever admired in the secrecy of her own room with a hand slipped beneath her knickers. 

Well then, what a revelation. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written Drinny before but this little drabble was really fun. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com) or Facebook [K Writes Dramione](https://www.facebook.com/kwrites.dramione)!
> 
> As always, thank you SO much for reading. Comments & kudos **always** appreciated!


End file.
